1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display having the same, and more particularly, to a backlight assembly, in which a light source and a receiving member are fastened to each other using a simplified fastening configuration, and a liquid crystal display having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A backlight assembly using a light emitting diode (“LED”) as a light source for a liquid crystal display has been developed. The backlight assembly using an LED may have various features, such as low power consumption, lightweight, and a slim shape as compared with conventional backlight assemblies using a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”). Generally, such a light source has been fastened to a chassis using a plurality of screws. However, such a fastening scheme results in an increase in manufacturing process time and material cost.